campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Nurf Nurfington
GaylordParents' Day "Nurf" Nurfington is a Behavioral Correction Camp camper at Camp Campbell. He is characterized as the stereotypical bully among the campers. Appearance Nurf is stocky with a light complexion with freckles, green eyes, and slightly spiky red hair. He has a large nose and a cleft chin. Nurf wears a ripped yellow t-shirt that exposes his lower stomach and belly button, a pair of brown shorts and dark brown shoes. In "The Order of the Sparrow," his Native American wear consists of a size-too-small ripped Camp Cambell shirt, brown pants and reddish brown boots. He also has red markings on both sides of his cheeks along with a single feathered stripe headband that he wears on his head. Personality Nurf is an angry child who finds joy in constantly tormenting the other campers. He is, however, surprisingly aware of his problems and actively tries to change his habitsCamp Camp Panel Panel @RTX 2016. He is rather organized about his bullying and is rather insightful and articulate. Similar to Max, he uses rather crude language. Despite how intelligent he seems to be, most of the time he carries himself as a violent brute. As such, he only responds to similar violence, as demonstrated when he ceases his violent behavior only after David accidentally slaps him while tripping. After this experience, he goes to lie down and, overall, manages to tone down his behavior by the next season. In Season 2, he rarely showed any signs of aggression at all (Except for in "Eggs Benefits," where he seems to have negative feelings towards Preston.) He's also a bit racist but friendly at the same time to foreigners. This shown in "Foreign Exchange Campers" where he welcomes Brian with open arms and claims to have grown fond of him, angered at Nikki and Neil when they focus on Max and not helping Brian with the scavenger hunt, and being proud of him when he thinks he's won the scavenger hunt. However this unusually kind behavior is overshadowed by his ignorance as he can't understand that Brian is American and thinks he's is from Korea and can't understand English. He also nicknames Brian "Kimchi" as he thinks "Brian" is a non-english name. His ignorance greatly angers Brian and when he reveals himself to be a spy he claims "ah had to suffer you more-ons all day!" and is likely referring to Nurf. Trivia * Nurf has a large, seemingly endless supply of knives, as he keeps pulling several of them out of thin air in the episode "David Gets Hard". Max asks where he keeps getting all these knives, to no avail. ** He also stabbed cleanly through each of David's hands in this episode, with seemingly no severe or long-lasting effects. ** Luckily, none of the campers were stabbed, despite threatening Harrison directly, as well as flying into a rampage, slashing at the group of kids, and cornering Nerris while advancing on her, near the end of the episode. * In the episode "Anti-Social Network", it is revealed that his mother is in jail. ** She later makes an appearance in "Parents' Day" in her convict's uniform with her hands chained up behind her back, and an armed guard supervising her the entire day, so her sentence is still ongoing as of that episode. ** In the episode "Bonjour Bonquisha," he also reveals that his mother just got pregnant at the time in hopes of getting his father back. She does not display any outward signs of pregnancy when she later appears in "Parents' Day". * Nurf has expressed a desire to stab his father to "end the cycle of violence", as stated in "David Gets Hard". David is shocked at this and Nurf's reply is, "well what do you expect? I'm just a kid!" This essentially confirms his father has been physically abusive to Nurf. ** During a short musical montage in the same episode, he is shown acting out a scene in which someone is displaying physically aggressive behavior, and another person is shown putting up their hands in self-defense before getting a hand around their throat. This hints very strongly at Nurf being the one defending himself from his father. ** When his copy Nurf 2 is revealed in "Attack of the Nurfs", the first thing he says is that the sun feels great on his deep-seated father issues, indicating that these are severe and long-standing issues. * Nurf is shown a Rorschach image in "David Gets Hard" that seems to depict sexual intercourse. His reaction seems to indicate that he has bore witness to (e.g. his parents), or been victim of such an act. David and Gwen's reactions seem to indicate it may be the latter. ".]] * Nurf seems to be very aware of the chain of events that led him up to becoming the bully is today, and is stated that "it all started when I joined the ballet" in "David Gets Hard". He ultimately says his behavioral problems seem to be stemming from a vast variety of issues, but that he doesn't allow society's labels to define who he is. * In "Attack of the Nurfs", he makes a copy named Nurf 2 with the specific intention of having someone he can relate to, and to talk to about his behavioral problems. After spending the day with Nurf 2 and Nurf 3, he notices that the thought of bullying others hadn't crossed his mind at all that day, Nurf 2 says that the art of bullying makes no sense when you have friends. Nurf says, "it's almost like my lack of companionship forced me to fall back on the only learned behavior I have from childhood," and Nurf 3 concludes, "violence against others." ** This led him to give up on bullying for the rest of the episode, but had to unleash some sick burns to stop the army of Nurf clones at the end of the episode. He concludes that he should have been building bridges with others instead of breaking them down, and that it took an epic barrage of insults directed at himself to realize that. "Right, new friends?" he asks, but finds that everyone has completely deserted him, aside from Nurf 2 who can't even walk. He is visibly saddened to see that he's been ditched. * According to Cameron Campbell Nurf has Gynecomastia otherwise known as "moobs", however this was most likely a derogatory or ignorant comment from the insensitive Campbell. ** Campbell has also insinuated that his allegedly tiny ding-dong being the root of his bad behavior, although it's been explicitly stated that his bullying patterns are from having learned nothing but violence as a young child (prominently featured in "David Gets Hard", "Eggs Benefits" and "Attack of the Nurfs"). * According to the writers, Nurf was a difficult character to incorporate into the story.Camp Camp Panel @RTX 2017 * He is revealed to be lactose intolerant in the episode "Space Camp Was a Hoax," after he eats the cheese slices that they were supposed to use as a launching pad, and gets sick afterward. * In the episode "David Gets Hard", Nurf is shown punching and cracking Space Kid's helmet, despite the helmet being bulletproof in the episode "Escape from Camp Campbell" after Mr. Campbell used it to shield himself from the bullets. This implies that Nurf is unnaturally strong. * Although he is usually seen as the bully of the camp, he is shown to have sympathy and understanding too at times, such as when he states that he only bullies Neil on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and nondenominational holidays, as he "understands that Neil celebrates the Sabbath", or when he finds that the platypus egg that he and Preston were tasked to raise, has to be protected at all costs and has to be raised better than how he was raised as a kid. * In the episode "Anti-Social Network," it is revealed that he explored his sexuality in the past, with a boy called Chris, implying he may either be bisexual, pansexual, or gay.Anti-Social Network - Episode 2 - Retrieved June 26, 2017 ** He is also seen reading a men's magazine in the teaser trailer, further hinting at a sexual interest in men. * Nurf, whose full name is stated as Gaylord Nurfington ("Parents' Day") is among few characters in the show to have their last names revealed. This is alongside Preston Goodplay, Cameron Campbell, Neil Armstrong Jr. (Space Kid), Edward Pikeman, Jermy Fartz, Stephen van Petrol, Billy Nikssilp (Snake), Stephen van Petrol (Petrol), Dolph Houston, and Meredith Miller (Ered). * Though he is infamous for his love of violence and knives, he is also shown to have a love for art. As he is seen caring for his tomato garden in "Escape from Camp Campbell" and as he is seen to be able to mold his face perfectly as a clay sculpture in "Jermy Fartz." * Nurf states he believes he needs corrective lenses in "David Gets Hard", but that his mom won't take him to the optometrist. * Like Nikki, Nurf is shown to believe in Santa Claus as shown in "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever." Albeit both having the belief that Santa Claus is real, they have completely different reasons for it. Nikki believes that Santa is real because he's the one handing out all the presents whereas Nurf believes that Santa is real because he suspects Santa to be the one drinking up all the leftover Christmas beer. * Nurf, along with Nurf 2 and Nurf 3, all pierce their bellybuttons during a montage in the episode "Attack of the Nurfs", though by the very next episode ("Who Peed the Lake") it is clearly shown that he no longer has the piercing. References Category:Campers Category:Camp Campbell campers Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Camp Campbell characters Category:Villains